


Let me be yours.

by Koelik



Series: Prepare to get Simmonsized. [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Fluff, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koelik/pseuds/Koelik
Summary: Hi, me again.I'm doing my apportion to the rarepairweek. Obviously pairing my baby with someone.This time is with Donut.I hope you liked.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, me again.  
> I'm doing my apportion to the rarepairweek. Obviously pairing my baby with someone.  
> This time is with Donut.  
> I hope you liked.

Simmons looked at the man wearing red armor, the new guy seemed a little lost but he had that emotion and joy proper of a rookie, for him, now the cannon seemed something imposing, an exciting place to live, which surely in a week would seem a dump.

  
It was a complete surprise when, after sending him to the "store" in an attempt to get rid of him and give the guy a hazing, the rookie returned not only earlier than expected, but also with the enemy's flag.

The arrival of the dark soldier to recover the blue team's flag was the key for Franklin Delano Donut to get a new armor... a very pink armor.

Although, his cheerful personality was already pretty notorious, the somewhat girly attitudes of the soldier increased tremendously when he received the pink armor.

Donut was a boy too cheerful, too cheesy and sweet, too soft. Just a few days after his arrival he managed Sarge to get a new haircut and beard style, Grif to use that orange-scented shampoo, and Simmons to start eating the goodies that Donut prepared. So yeah, in a short period of time, Donut made things better, and converted the base in something like a home.

The blonde liked to cook and liked to keep the base clean, he liked to see how happy Grif was when it was lunchtime and he tried whatever Donut had cooked, to see Sarge rejoice and slapping his back every time he would get them beer and dried meat.

Donut wouldn't tell anyone but it was Simmons' reaction that he liked the most, each time the redhead saw his books organized and dust-free in the living room or when he found his clothes clean and folded on his bed or whenever he took a bite of Donut's special cake, he smiled and his green eyes shone and softened and Donut felt his heart speed up.

The blonde knew that that redhead with deep green eyes, pale and soft skin, full lips and attractive features was nothing but straight. Donut knew he shouldn't fall in love with him, but he repeated to himself that an innocent crush on his teammate wouldn't hurt anyone.

So he decided to let his heart speed up and his mind fog with illusions every time he received a nice gesture from Simmons.


	2. 2.

Grif and Simmons were very close, they spent 80 percent of the day arguing over any crap, yes, but they knew they had each other's backs.

Over the years, they had gotten to know each other very well, in some drunkenness they told each other about their shitty childhoods, about their shitty fathers, about their shitty fears and insecurities.

Grif could call Simmons his best friend, and in the same way he felt the redhead. Not that they did it, ever, that was too cheesy.  
Then, when Simmons simply broke during some night, Grif knew that to calm him down it always helped to put him under the shower, take his hand and count aloud, that helped him regularize his breathing and get back in the moment.

It had been very lucky that Grif had always been present at those times during all the years they had been in the canyon.  
It was a night when everything fell apart. Sarge was outside, making a round of surveillance and Grif was also outside, doing God knows what.

 

* * *

 

 

Donut gets up feeling sleepy and goes to the bathroom, he suddenly stops when he hears a loud blow and the sound of something breaking. He rushes in, and what he least expects to find is a Simmons sitting on the tiles wearing only gray sweatpants with his shoulders shaking as he sobs silently and holds his right hand completely bloodied.

  
Donut gasps widening his eyes when he is aware of the amount of blood dripping down the redhead's arm and as the crimson puddle on the ground grows rapidly.

A quick study of the room gives him the answer, Simmons punched the mirror.

He hurries into the place and drops to his knees in front of Simmons, who has not even noticed his presence. The red locks fall creating a curtain between the inclined face of Simmons and Donut.

"Simmons," he whispers, putting his palms on his bare shoulders, it's definitely not in this situation that Donut imagined he was going to caress the pale-skinned broad body.

The redhead continues to sob, squeezing his hand tightly. Donut looks at the injured hand, it seemed to have cuts on the knuckles and fingers. And if he was not wrong, there were still pieces of mirror embedded in the flesh.

"Simmons, can you hear me?" He leans closer to the redhead, he barely breathes "Oh God" whispers "How do I do this?" His hands caress their way to the neck of his partner and then to his jaw, touching it softly and trying make him raise his face "Look at me, Simmons" he asks.

He shivers when he sees the beautiful green eyes, irritated and totally lost while the tears continue to flow down his cheeks. Donut passes his thumbs cleaning them.

"You're fine, you're fine here," he whispers, leans forward and presses his forehead to the redhead's, a shaky sigh and a choked sob are his response "Come on, I need you to calm down to take care of your hand" he whispers, Simmons breathing continues accelerated and irregular.

The mind of Donut rethink the situation a thousand times, thinking about how to reassure him. The green eyes are still open and lost despite the fact that the look seems to be directed at Donut's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
> English is not my first language, sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> xX


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons stops crying.

Simmons' body shrinks and his already irregular breathing gets stuck in his throat when Donut sighs leaning against him until his nose brushes his.

When the redhead breathes again he makes it a little more constant. Donut notices it. And he feels a mix of sensations in his stomach. The blonde looks down at the reddish lips, God, Donut have dreamed about kissing those lips so many times.

Now he could do it and maybe that would help Simmons to calm down.

"Simmons?" He asks, stroking his face again, the redhead still in his panic attack.

Donut sighs, he was going to do it. He leans over and his lips brush against Simmons', a strangled sound comes out of the redhead's throat.

Donut's fingers rise to the red hair and begin to caress it, fingertips rubbing on his scalp, he sighs  one last time and leans down pressing his lips against Simmons'. The redhead freezes and whines softly against Donut's mouth.

The blonde's heart beats fiercely, enjoying the more he can of the contact with those lips.

He moans when the mouth against his is pressed back and opened a little, Donut responds by opening his own lips and sucking Simmons' lower lip.

The redhead groans deeply, Donut opens his eyes when he heard the sound, Simmons has already closed his, the tears keep falling, but there already an advance. The blond closes his eyes again when Simmons's healthy hand clings to his white T-shirt and pulls Donut towards him.

The kiss lasts a few minutes with both stroking and sucking the other's lips, it's a kiss without tongue and without teeth, but still desperate and needy.

Simmons breathing is still accelerated but now it is constant. Donut separates and looks at the redhead's face.

He sighs, Simmons is so handsome, his eyes closed, his cheeks flushed and wet and his lips swollen, bright and reddish.

"Are you better?" He asks, his fingers still caressing his hair.  
"Do it again," he asks, his voice low, breaking.  
"Gladly" Donut whispers with a smile.

The lips meet again, both moan, now Simmons is more present in the kiss, moving his lips and sucking the other's, however, he can't stop crying.

When they are separated again both open their eyes, Donut bites his lip to meet the green eyes locked on him, which weren't lost anymore, they were aware looking at him.

The blond's hands descend from the hair to the face wiping the tears. Simmons closes his eyes with the caress and sighs.

"Let me take care of that hand," Donut whispers.

Simmons nods, without opening his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, you know English is not my first language.
> 
> xX


End file.
